Project Lambda
by CrossXCross
Summary: A world where Tekken and Dead or Alive live together, we will watch as Families fight, enemies are made, and revenge is the thing that gives most people their drive to win.


**Hello I'm DOAXTEKKEN but you can call me Cross or just X. I am a big fan of DOA and Tekken and always wanted to see the two games meet. I just wanted to tell you that I will be making up names for the characters in DOA as they do not seem to want to have first or last names for some odd reason and it bugs the crap out of me. And there is one Half OC it was the female Tekken Force soldier, She will be in this story as I wish she had won and became a character but didn't. Now on for the story.**

Project Lambda

Prolog

_DOATEC HQ 20:34_

Sitting down at a desk inside a large will furnished room was a young blond hair woman, her long golden hair which reached to her lower back was being held up by a black ribbon, and had two bangs in the front which went off to the sides of her face, her skin was a creamy white. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was fully buttoned and black slacks, The woman's name was Helena Douglas. She was looking at the flat screen monitor on her desk through her red glasses that sat on her face.

"Where are you... Donovan?" The beautiful blond asked herself. Then a knock came at her door, her blue eyes moved from the monitor to the door across the room as she let out a soft sigh from her lips. "Come in." She said with her soft voice with a heavy french accent. The person responsible for ruining her peace stepped into the room, He was an older looking man in his 30's, He is a tall man with a wide, muscular build, his skin was tan showing that he worked in the sun a lot. He had on a white pulled over shirt for the top buttons undone, black pants and shoes, and on his head was a red beret covering his crown. The man closed the door behind himself as he made his way of the red carpet of the room to her desk. "Hello Bayman." She looked up at the man who was also her bodyguard and former rival.

"Helena, there's a problem." Bayman said with his rough voice, it sounded like he smoked but she was not really sure if he did. "What kind of problem?" Her sentience was like a gate way for trouble for as soon as she was done an explosion was could be heard as the building shook almost knocking Helena out of her nice red chair and Bayman fall forward catching himself on her desk. The blond her woman wasted little time reaching for her phone and calling the security room, the phone rang twice before someone picked up on the other end. _"Ma'am!" _"What is going on down there?" She almost yelled into the phone demanding to know what was happening in her building.

"_Where under attack down here!" _She could hear the sounds of gunfire over the man's voice. _"There huge, what kind of monster is th-aguu" _The line went dead leaving a buzzing sound as Helena looked up at Bayman.

"Helena we have to get you somewhere safe. Lets move." Bayman made his way around the desk and pulled out his 1911 Colt handgun from the back of his pants. Helena nodded in agreement but before they could move gunfire was heard outside her door, Bayman readied the gun in his hand pointing it at the door then everything went quite.

After a few moments of pure silents the large golden and red doors flew off their hedges and went past the pair slamming into the wall behind them. Both Bayman and Helena stared at the person standing in the open door way. He was around the same height as Bayman with gray hair and from what Helena could tell soulless eyes. He wore dark blue cargo pants with black combat boots, he was shirtless and his chest was covered with scars, On his face he had one single scar over his left eye and a tattoo on his neck. The man stared at the two with an evil grin on his face, he then to a step into the room and creaked his neck. "Let's hope you two are more fun then the one's outside." His voice was dark and low as he spoke then he released an equally dark chuckle. Looking past the man you was able to see two men in suits, one was face down on the ground and the others face was in the wall as his body hung their.

"Who are you?" Helena demanded to know as she stared daggers into the man, she hadn't noticed that Bayman already made his way to the front of the desk standing slightly in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

All's the man did was smile then made a dash towards them but was met with gunfire by Bayman, the man put his hands up to protect his eyes as it seemed the bullets bounced right off his skin. Bayman was shocked by the sight but snapped out of it, As the man closed in, Bayman throw his empty gun at the attacker who just slapped it out of the way but was met with Bayman right hand as he punched the man in the jaw forcing him to stumble back slightly.

Helena watched as the gray haired man rubbed on his jaw staring at Bayman, He still had his grin on his face. "Not bad, I guess you will be fun." The man said as he got into a fight stance, from what she could tell he was a boxer or maybe a kick-boxer, Bayman got into his own stance as he prepared himself for a fight.

The attacker made the first move with a fury of punches causing Bayman to block and backup slightly, on the mans last punch Bayman dodged and twisted his body giving the man a backhand across his face forcing the man to turn but he didn't stop and give Bayman a backhand of his own catching Bayman off guard knocking him back and making his beret falling. Bayman fell back into the desk and leaned on it to recover from the blow, Bayman went to looked at the man but quickly rolled away from the table as the intruder was bringing down his fist which broke the table into pieces from the power. The man started to turn towards Bayman but was interrupted by multiple strikes to his chest and face which felt like getting slapped by a windmill then a good solid push sending him to the floor. The man looked up to see Helena standing were the table was in her fight stance. "I will not ask again. Who are you?" The blond her woman said to the him. The man rolled backwards getting to his feet and smiled at her. "Well little girl, you've got some moves."

The two prepared to battle when the man heard a female voice come from his earpiece. _"Bryan the mission is done, It's time to leave."_ it was loud enough for Helena to slightly hear also. "What! No way Anna I'm about to have some fun!" _"You can have your fun later Hun, But for now it's time to go." _A bright light then engulf the room from the windows on the side of the room which caused Helena to shield her eyes, as the sounds of a helicopter was heard flying next to it, it was so loud Helena couldn't even hear herself think. "Damn it!" The man made a dash for the window, Helena noticed this and went to try to stop him but was to late as the man jumped through the window and grabbed onto the step on of the helicopter pulling himself into.

Helena could hardly see as she looked towards the copter but she was slightly able to make out what seemed to be a woman in a red dress standing next to the man how attacked her building, the helicopter then took off leaving into the distance, leaving an upset Helena. "Shit. I let him get away." She went to go tend to her slightly wounded friend.

CrossXCross

"Kazuya, We have the data we are returning back." The woman in the red dress with a slit up the side showing off her leg, she had brown hair the framed her face in it. She was talking into her earpiece, The heavy scarred man was sitting next to her with his arms folded over his chest as he looked out the side of the helicopter. _"Good work, Anna. Make sure you give the data to Donovan when you return." _A voice said out of the earpiece, at had a hard Asian accent. "Yes sir."

"So Bryan did you have fun?" The woman asked the man who just growled at her. "Oh come on now, don't be so childish." She said playfully as she poked his cheek.

"Shut it, Because of you I hardly had any fun." He glared at the woman who kept her smile on her face. "Don't blame me for being good at my job. Besides maybe next time you might get better playmates."

CrossXCross

_Mishima Zaibatsu 10:29, The Next Day._

A woman with blond hair that reached down to her shoulders pulled back into a ponytail walked down a hallway leading to her bosses office. She wore a black jacket, pants and boots all made of leather. She walked right through the doors with out even so much as a knock. The room was huge but hardly had anything in but besides the best view of the city and a desk where the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu was sitting, Jin Kazama. The young Asian man was going through some papers on his desk before he glanced up at the blond haired woman.

"What is it, Nina?" Jin asked as the woman walked up to his desk revealing that he had a folder under her arm the whole time. The placed the folder in front of him before sitting on the edge of his desk. "It seems that DOCTEC was attacked last night by an 'Unknown' attacker." She says as she looks out the window, she hears him open the folder.

"You think it was the G Corporation?" He asked as he was going through the report. "I'm know it was. This has Anna written all over it and from the photos it looks like she had help. And I know only one man who can do that type of damage and get along with a bimbo." "Bryan Fury." He answered the question that was not even asked.

"So they only took data... Of what?" He asked the woman who was now facing him, his normal bored face now had a hint of wonder on it as he wanted to know what his father was up to. "I'm not sure, DOATEC is still checking their own selves. But whatever it was, it must be important."

Jin was still looking through the files on the table, He was thinking what Kazuya was up to, what was he planning. The a photo of a man with slick back blond hair, he was in all black and wore a mask over his face, he seemed to be talking to Kazuya inside of a lab. "Nina." He took the photo into his hand bringing it up to his face for a closer look. "Who is this?" Having her name called to her got her attention, she looked at the photo before looking at her boss. "From the rumors, That is Victor Donovan. Former head of DOATEC." Jin stood up from his desk and walked over to the window, he looked at the view of the city. "I see, Go get dressed. We have a new friend to go make. Oh and tell Jaclyn to prepare some men for the trip." Nina nodded at the order and stood up. "If I knew I was going to a meeting today, I would have got my hair done." She stated as a slight joke as she made her way out the office leaving Jin on his own.

"... I can't wait to meet you, Helena Douglas."

CrossXCross

_Unknown Rebel Hideout 11:21_

Lars Alexandersson was in his Dojo, He wore red sweat pants, his feet hand black training tape wrapped around them. He is striking a wooden pole with dull spikes coming out of it's front, from the sweat coming off his face you could tell he was training with the dummy for a while. Sitting on the sidelines was a pink haired girl watching her friend, no her best friend as he hitting the dummy for a few well placed hits.

The girl was wearing a red short jumper dress with a white blouse underneath, with red shoes and had three flowers embedded in her hair. She had a smile on her face as she watched Lars train, She knew he trained everyday around this time and she always came to watch to make sure he would be fine. The sound of the wooden pole breaking was heard through out the room as Lars's last punch had to much power behind it.

"Lars that's the forth one this week, You really must learn to hold back a bit or you could really hurt someone in a spar." The pink haired girl spoke to the man who was just rubbing the back of his head as if he didn't mean to do it. "Haha, your right. I'm sorry Alisa but could you bring me another one please." She nodded to him, she turned to face the door then two jet like wings came out of her back and she took off. Alisa is not a normal girl, she is a robot made to look human but from what she will tell you she is human. She has feelings she can feel pain and gets tired.

Lars grabbed a towel to clean the sweat off his face, he then got a feeling that someone was creeping up behind him, with one swift turned of his foot he spun his body kicking his other foot into the air to meet no one. "You still seem to be in good shape." A voice came from behind Lars which made him turn to see a man in an all black ninja outfit covering from head to toe besides his arms, hiding his face behind a mask with a sliver head piece.

"Oh it's only you Ryu." Lars said in a calm tone as he stared at the ninja. "You know you could uses the door."

"It seems that DOATEC was attacked last night." His words now had Lars's attention. "Our intel tells us that it could have either been Mishima Zaibatsu or G Corporation."

"I see, So one of them made a move. Does Raven.." "He already took off to investigate." The ninja cut him off. "I will also be off to see into this matter. I will leave Momiji behind to assist you."

"Alright, She seems to get along well with Alisa anyway." Lars said as he way cleaning sweat off his face, he went to look up at the Ninja to find that he was by himself. "...And I'm talking to myself... Again." Lars was still not used to being around the ninja's that was helping him and the rebels to take down the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. Sure he met Raven before and he helped him defeat Nancy, but all the disappearing and the tricks they had just was not his thing, and they believed Alisa was weird. Alisa stepped into the room as if she was summoned holding a new dummy.

"What is the matter Lars, Your heart rate seems to be a bit high." Alisa said as she was scanning Lars's body. "It's nothing, Just a bit hungry. Lets go eat."

CrossXCross

_G Corp Lab 12:00_

A man with blond slick back hair wearing a full white suit and a blink mask covering his face was going through some notes on a clipboard as other people in lab coats were working in other parts of the lab, it was busy in the slightly large room. A silver haired woman was standing next to the looking at the giant tank in front of them filled with what she could tell was green water. She was wearing a white one piece outfit that covered her arms and legs with red tire marks on her right leg, It had a zipper in the front which was down to show off her body and to give her air, The outfit does not breath. She is Christie Free, but not many people knew her last name.

The sounds of the door to the lab sliding open got the woman's attention, but the masked man could care less. The woman saw three people walk into the room, one was the man Bryan Fury, He was wearing jeans and a black shirt that side tap out across it. On the other side of him was a bimbo named Anna Williams, Christie didn't hate Anna, she just doesn't like her. Anna was in the tightest red dress and suit jacket ever made trying hard to show off her body. And standing in between them was Kazuya Mishima, Her new boss technically, as long as he paid well. She didn't even notice his outfit as he was looking at them with his eyes, one just so happened to be glowing red, bloody red like it was normal. Christie seen some weird things before in her line of work but now she is dealing with 'Devils' 'Cyborgs' And 'Robots' from what Donovan tells her, Devils!

"Is there something I can help you with Kazuya?" Donovan spoke with out even looking away from his notes. "No, not at the moment. I just wanted to see if all my money wasn't going to waste." Kazuya answered as he looked around the lab. Christie watched as Anna was giving the male doctors little waves and on the other hand Bryan seemed like he was going to pass out from boredom. "Also Bryan needs repairs from last night mission."

"So you did want something." Donovan turned to look at Bryan, he walked over to the man and looked at him closely, invading all of his personally space. "So you are the Cyborg Dr. Abel made." The sound of the door opening made Bryan turn to see Kazuya leaving with Anna right behind him. "Bye Bryan have fun." She said with a wink and blow him a kiss, then the door closed behind her.

"I hate you so much." Bryan said out loud not hoping she heard him.

"Alright Mr. Fury, Remove your shirt and lay down on the table. And well get started." Bryan looked at the masked man and nodded. Christie just looked at the man as he was doing as he was told. _"So he's the one who did all that damage to DOATEC... Impressive."_

CrossXCross

**Okay thats it for now I just wanted to show everyone the teams and who was on whos side. I hope you all enjoy it and ill try to make more stuff for you all. Also leave a _Review_ Tell me what I can do to make this better or be better. And if you really like it_Follow_it so you don't get left behind like I do when I forget to.**

**Cross Out.**


End file.
